


Passive

by twentyoneboyfriends (suicider00m)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicider00m/pseuds/twentyoneboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always stands with one foot over the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passive

If Josh had to describe himself, he’d probably use the words “vaguely suicidal.”

He’s not going to kill himself (he thinks). He has 780 mg of Prozac stashed away, but he hasn’t planned anything out. He’s got a box with a lighter and two razor blades he took out of some box cutters, but he only pulls that out when things get really bad. He thinks about jumping off bridges and buildings and throwing himself in front of a bus and maybe he doesn’t always look both ways before crossing the street but that’s okay because he’s not _actually_ going to kill himself.

(yet)


End file.
